


Akkorokamui

by farawisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Title: AkkorokamuiFandom: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemRating: EPairing: Newt Scamander/Percival Graves, Newt Scamander/one of Newt’s Beast(s)Length: 1580 wordsContent notes: PWP, tentacle sex and dubcon as well as implied BDSM.Author notes: Soooo, I tried my hand at bestiality for the first time… Also, this is a fill for the prompts Mythology, Trapped and Sea Life. According to Wikipedia, “The Akkorokamui (アッコロカムイ) is a gigantic octopus-like monster from Ainu folklore, which supposedly lurks in Funka Bay in Hokkaidō.” This is also for SBIGTTS: Writing - write a story inspired by a myth or fairy tale.Summary: Based on the following prompt on Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme: One of Newt's beasts is clearly a cephalopod. One day it gets a bit excited and starts wrapping its tentacles around Newt, trapping him in place. Newt asks for Graves' help (they can be in an established relationship or not) but rather than helping, Graves is all "nah, I'll just sit here and enjoy the view" and stands back to watch the tentacle monster ravish Newt in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=942539#cmt942539 is the original prompt.

Percival hears a startled shout from the suitcase sitting open beside his chair in his office in the house that he shares with his husband of, by now, three years. 

Immediately, he’s on his feet, peering down into the suitcase. There are sounds of a struggle coming from deeper in the case. Graves makes sure that the wards on the house and the office are secure. They’re in place to make sure that nothing gets in once they are in the suitcase and that nothing gets out of the out of the case, or at least that nothing will get far. Like for example a certain Niffler…

Once he is certain, he makes his way into the suitcase, hurrying down the steps. He storms out into the enclosures, intently listening for where his husband is. The sounds of a struggle are coming from one of the newer habitats. Graves is immediately worried. New beasts are always dangerous until they get used to life in the case and most of them are even more since they are injured when they come here. 

The enclosure the struggle is taking place in, belongs to an Akkorokamui that they had brought to the case only two weeks prior, severely hurt by the traffickers they had taken down together. Since then, Newt has done his best to heal the cephalopod and make sure that no lasting damage remained. 

By now, the sounds coming from the enclosure have changes somewhat into heavy breathing interspersed with some moans.

“Please,” he hears Newt gasp, “you don’t have to do this. You don’t need to repay me. You’re still injured yourself.”

And that is another reason why Graves is worried. During the bust of the trafficking ring, Newt was injured by a powerful dark spell that has shattered his left arm. Due to the nature of the spell, there is nothing that the healers can do for the younger man, except giving him painkillers and putting the arm in a cast as it has to heal naturally. 

So Newt is impaired while dealing with this creature on his own. 

Graves rounds the corner of another enclosure coming into the one where the Akkorokamui lives. The waves of the ocean are lapping at the beach and there is Newt, trapped in the tentacles of the creature. 

Graves surveys the situation in a heartbeat. Newt is halfway naked, having lost his coat and vest most likely when he started doing his rounds with the animals about an hour earlier. His shirt is mostly open, the last two buttons being opened right in front of Graves’ eyes by the creature. It has Newt pinned to the sand with a tentacle around each arm and leg, sneaking them completely around the appendages, to make sure that Newt can’t escape. 

However, Graves can clearly see that the hooks that the Akkorokamui has to keep his victims trapped are as far away from Newt’s body as they can get, lest they hurt him. Seeing this, the man is pretty sure that the beast does not want to hurt his husband, but help him, since part of a conversation they had the week before comes back to his mind when seeing this scene. 

_“Akkorokamui have healing powers. It even is believed among some people that giving offerings to Akkorokamui will heal ailments of the body, in particular, disfigurements and broken limbs,” Newt says, while petting the gigantic cephalopod._

The creature continues to undress Newt, careful not to hurt him and not to let him escape. This care, more than anything else, shows Graves that his husband is in good hands… errr tentacles.

The Akkorokamui’s tentacles, that are not busy keeping Newt trapped in place, are cataloguing Newt’s body, slithering here and there, one into his hair, another over his eyes, taking his sight from him for a moment before a third delves into his mouth, gagging him. Graves knows just how much of a turn on these things are for his husband and sure enough, it does not take long until Newt is moaning and the older man can see his love’s cock fill rapidly.

An involuntary moan escapes him at the sight, drawing the creature’s attention to him. It comes closer, protectively hovering over Newt. Graves raises his hands in surrender. 

“Are you trying to help him?” he asks. “Newt said that your species is rumoured to be able to heal broken bones. Is that what you are doing?” 

The creature nods, loosening the tentacles over Newt’s eyes and mouth.

“Percy,” Newt gasps, “help me.”

Graves ponders this for a moment. He has seen just how much pain Newt is in due to the broken arm on a daily basis and if this is a chance that Newt will be healed, then he’ll take it. 

“Nah,” he says, making his way over to a nearby rock. “I'll just sit here and enjoy the view.”

Newt chokes, but does not get a chance to reply, because a moment later, the tentacle is back in his mouth, gagging him again. 

Graves sits down, removing his vest as well as his tie, since he can already feel how seeing Newt helpless like this is starting to affect him. 

The Akkorokamui seems to be okay with his presence close by and now seems to want to make sure that this is enjoyable for all parties involved. He is slowly caressing Newt’s erection through his trousers with one tentacle while another is sneaking over Newt’s chest, two suckers attaching to the young man’s nipples. 

Newt gasps at the sensation, his gaze locking with Percival, who is lounging back on his stone. The older man can see his husband’s pupils dilate in pleasure. His gaze, however is asking if Newt is okay with this, or if he really wants him to help get out of this situation. Newt knows that he will do it, should this really be something he does not want. 

The Akkorokamui uses the time that Newt is distracted by his husband to quickly divest him of his remaining clothes so that now the young man is laid bare. One of the tentacles is hovering over the tip of Newt’s by now very erect cock and slowly lowers down, until one sucker engulfs it, making him moan again and close his eyes. 

The other tentacles are flying over Newt’s skin, cataloguing erogenous zones and making sure that the pleasure Newt feels spirals higher and higher. 

Graves is leisurely stroking his own cock, watching the scene unfold, seeing the pleasure his mate feels. 

Just as Newt is about to come, the tentacle around his cock tightens around the base, staving off the impending orgasm. The young man makes a protesting noise that quickly turns into another moan as one of the tentacles probes at his entrance. It pumps in an out slowly at first, only going in a couple of inches. After a few minutes of this, it enters the young man deeper and deeper, quickly finding his prostate and rubbing against it. 

Newt is rocking back against the tentacle in him by now and only groans in appreciation, when the first is joined by a second, this one, one of the tentacles that are holding his legs spread, both of them quickly stretching him. After a few more minutes of this, with the Akkorokamui still staving off Newt’s orgasm, the tip of a third enters him. Graves recognizes this as the one that is basically the cephalopod’s penis. 

The tentacle around Newt’s cock loosens and starts to stroke his member again, making the young man squirm with indecision as to into which sensation he wants to move in more, the tentacles in his ass or the one around his dick. 

“Come for me,” Graves orders as the Akkorokamui looks up at him as if it knows that Newt is only allowed to come when Percival gives the order. 

Newt shudders through his orgasm only a moment later, the cephalopod and Percival following suit. 

Both humans have to gasp to get their breaths back after their orgasms as the Akkorokamui’s tentacles retreat. It takes a moment to get down from the high, but Graves quickly gathers his wits about him and makes his way over to Newt, pulling his husband into his arms. The creature retreats slightly to give them space.

“You okay?” he whispers as he brushes Newt’s sweaty hair from his face. 

“More than,” Newt answers him before turning to the Akkorokamui hovering nearby. “Thanks, love.” 

The creature extends one of his tentacles to caress Newt’s face one last time, before delving back into the ocean. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Percival says, pulling Newt to his feet and helping him over into the warm water. 

“My arm’s healed,” Newt says a moment later, sounding a bit incredulous. 

“You were the one that told me about the healing powers of the Akkorokamui,” Percival laughed as he helped his mate clean himself, carefully supporting his weight. 

“Well, I didn’t think it would work quite this well, given what the healers said about the break and given the circumstances I received it.”

“I’m just thankful that you’re okay now,” Percival laughs, cradling his husband closer and kissing him. Newt moans into his mouth, especially when Graves’ fingers probe at his still loose entrance. 

“Really?” he asks.

“Well, I’m not the one that got to come into you,” Graves winks, drawing the younger man closer and into deeper waters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
